


Doxology

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Contemplation, Developing Relationship, Feels, M/M, No Dialogue, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Aziraphale thinks on his life and his future.





	Doxology

Aziraphale remembered the birth of the universe. 

_And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep._

He’d awoken with the rest of the angels, sometime in the immeasurable darkness before creation. 

_And God said, let there be light._

By the time the Earth was formed there had already been war in heaven. Aziraphale stayed out of it as much as he could. He didn’t see what was so wrong about asking questions, but he kept those thoughts to himself. 

When it came time to assign angels to guard the gates of Eden Aziraphale had been shocked to be chosen. But he’d accepted the sword and took his first steps onto the new Earth. 

_And he placed at the east of the garden of Eden Cherubims, and a flaming sword which turned every way, to keep the way of the tree of life._

The Christian bible didn’t quite have it right. He was a Principality, not a Cherubim for one. And his sword had been given away. 

Perhaps that’s why he hadn’t been recalled when the whole Eden thing went tits up. 

Eden was also where he met Crawly, as he called himself then. And from the beginning, the serpent had challenged him in unexpected ways. 

_Funny if I did the good thing and you did the bad one, eh?_

Six thousand or so years later and not much had really changed on that account.

_He keeps me on my toes, I tell you._

They stood together now, not on a garden wall, but on a roof overlooking the city both of them had gravitated to since the first shacks had appeared on a bend in the river. They’d seen it grow, they’d seen it burn, they’d seen it bombed and now they saw it alive and beating a day after the scheduled apocalypse.

This time Crowley held an umbrella over them both as they watched lightning flash in the distance.

Aziraphale reached out and took his hand. Crowley stepped a little closer to him. Aziraphale sighed and leaned against his shoulder. 

They was no need to speak. Rain washed the streets and ran down towards the river. Aziraphale closed his eyes. He could feel the sparks of love that percolated wherever humans thronged, the low background hum of life.

He could also feel another spark of love, one much closer to the divine. The one that came from the demon by his side.

It had been there a long time, perhaps even going back to the Garden. Aziraphale had tried to ignore it, tried to explain it away, tried to pretend his own heart didn’t call out an answering spark…

But there was no denying it now, not for either of them. Probably they’d be left alone, at least for a time. But Crowley was right, it was _their_ side. 

_As it was in the beginning, and now, and ever shall be, world without end. Amen_

**Author's Note:**

> I had some random feels. Thanks for astudyinfic for reading it over.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
